


Loneliness

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [21]
Category: Eragon (2006)
Genre: I've only read the first book, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bei der Story handelt es sich um eine alte Story aus dem Jahr 2010. Da ich nur das erste Buch gelesen habe, hab ich auch nicht wirklich Ahnung, wie es zwischen den Beiden weiterging.<br/>Das ist eine Wunschstory von einer ehemaligen Followerin. <br/>Please have mercy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Bei der Story handelt es sich um eine alte Story aus dem Jahr 2010. Da ich nur das erste Buch gelesen habe, hab ich auch nicht wirklich Ahnung, wie es zwischen den Beiden weiterging.  
> Das ist eine Wunschstory von einer ehemaligen Followerin.   
> Please have mercy

**Loneliness**

 

Ich hatte Saphira schon längst bemerkt und wartete in den Ruinen der alten Burg auf die Ankunft von Eragon. Dieser versuchte sich in den Büschen zu verstecken, was mich leicht schmunzeln ließ.

 

„Du solltest dich auch besser verstecken, wenn du dich schon anschleichst. So kann dich jeder sehen. Und sag Saphira, sie kann im Hof landen. Dorn wartet dort.“

 

Ich sah den empörten Blick, den der Blonde mir zuwarf.

 

„Ich habe mich nicht angeschlichen!“ verteidigte er sich und seinen kläglichen Versuch.

 

Dann marschierte er an mir vorbei in den Hof. Ich sah, wie er meinen roten Drachen betrachtete und spürte nur zu deutlich, wie sehr er ihm misstraute. Aber ich musste zugeben, dass er auch eine stattliche Erscheinung war, da er doch ein ziemliches Stück größer war, als Saphira und konnte ziemlich furchteinflößend wirken.

 

Ich spürte über mir den Lufthauch ihrer Flügelschläge und schon wenige Augenblicke später landete sie neben Eragon im Hof. Ihr Aufprall ließ für einen Moment die Erde erzittern, doch weiter nichts. Sie sah noch immer genauso aus, wie vor wenigen Monaten.

 

„Nein natürlich nicht“ bemerkte ich sarkastisch.

 

Ich war Eragon bereits in den Hof gefolgt und strich Dorn nun liebevoll über die Seite.

 

„Du konntest deinen Babysitter also abschütteln ja?“ fragte ich vorsichtig.

 

Ich hatte keine Lust auf eine erneute Begegnung mit der Elfenprinzessin Arya. Sie war äußerst jähzornig und würde mir sicherlich nie verzeihen, was ich getan hatte. Aber es war nur zu meinem eigenen Schutz gewesen und auch zu Eragons. Hätte ich mich nicht Galbatorix angeschlossen, sondern wäre mit den Anderen nach Farthen Dur zurückgekehrt, hätte ich sie alle in Gefahr gebracht. Doch man hatte mich für Tod gehalten, was die Sache nicht gerade leichter machte. Weder für mich, noch für Eragon.

Ich seufzte leise.

 

„Weißt du, ich bin dir und Arya gefolgt, seitdem ihr die Höhle verlassen hattet, ich wollte nicht so mit dir auseinander gehen. Es … gibt so viele Dinge, die ich dir noch sagen möchte, die du wissen musst, bevor du mich noch mehr hasst.“

 

Der Blonde sah zu Boden.

 

„Ich kann dich nicht hassen ...“ Er stand schon beinahe schützend zwischen Saphira und Dorn, als hätte er Angst, der Rote würde sie angreifen.

„Was möchtest du mir also sagen?“ fragte er mich.

 

Bei Eragons Haltung und seinem Blick, der wahrlich hätte töten können, musste ich lächeln.

 

„Keine Sorge, Dorn wird weder dir, noch Saphira etwas tun. Schon vergessen? Er ist mein Drachen, niemand außer mir hat Einfluss auf ihn.“

 

Ich musste den Blick für einen Moment abwenden, ehe ich mich wieder zu Eragon umdrehte. Ich war mir sicher, dass man die Qual und den Schmerz in meinem Blick erkennen konnte.

 

„Du weißt, die Zeit, die ich weg war, sie war nicht gerade leicht für mich. Es war nicht einmal die Folter, die ich zu Anfangs durch Galbatorix Schergen ertragen musste. Es war einfach die Tatsache, dass ich allein war, dass ich dir das nächste Mal vielleicht als dein Feind gegenüber treten musste. Eragon, ich habe dich so schrecklich vermisst. Ich … ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Mein Herz tat so schrecklich weh … es tut noch immer weh, weil ich weiß, dass du von mir getrennt bist, dass ich dich nie so bekommen werde, wie ich dich gern hätte … Ich … ich liebe dich Eragon!“

 

Für einen klitzekleinen Moment verlor Eragon die Fassung über seine Maske, welche er trug. Er gab sich für einen Moment die Blöße und zeigte seine wahren Gefühle, schaffte es aber gleich wieder sich zu fangen und die Fassung zu wahren.

 

„Natürlich“ kam es über seine Lippen.

„Ich habe nicht viel anders gefühlt in den Monaten. Man brachte mich weg, zu den Elfen. Ich musste begreifen, dass diese Welt mehr war, als nur ich und der König. Es ist nicht nur das, du glaubst gar nicht, wie riesig diese Welt ist und ich nur ein winziges Etwas auf ihr. Ich kann nicht viel bewegen, auch ich bin allein. Wir sind allein.“ Dabei strich er über Saphiras Flanke

„Die letzten Drachenreiter … wer weiß, was passiert wenn ich verliere. Ich habe schon zu viel Dummes getan, als dass ich am Ende glücklich werden könnte. Ich bin nur die Waffe, die alle hoffen auf ihrer Seite zu haben. Um meine Zukunft geht es nicht. Ich musste begreifen, dass du tot bist. Der Verlust hat mich Nächtelang gequält. Ich konnte kein Auge schließen und jetzt stehst du hier und willst mir sagen, dass du mich liebst? Natürlich, du bist mir sehr wichtig, ein Freund. Aber kann man das Liebe nennen? … Du warst tot für mich“ flüsterte er die letzten Worte.

 

Ich hörte mir die Worte Eragons genau an, hielt jedes einzelne in meinem Herzen fest, ehe ich langsam auf den Blonden zuschritt.

 

„Aber ich bin nicht tot. Ich stehe hier, vor dir, jetzt in diesem Augenblick.“

 

Ich streckte die Hand aus und berührte den Blonden sanft an der Wange, dort wo sich eine leichte Narbe befand. Liebevoll strich ich über die Stelle.

 

„Ich liebe dich und um dein Leben zu schützen, würde ich alles geben. Wirklich alles, sogar mein Leben. Aber es würde mich wieder von dir trennen, also werde ich es tunlichst vermeiden.“ Ich lächelte leicht. „Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dir solche Qualen bereitet habe. Es war nicht meine Absicht.“

 

Ich konnte nicht anders und zog den Jüngeren schließlich in eine Umarmung.

 

„Ich werde dich nie mehr allein lassen. Nie mehr!“

 

Ich konnte spüren, wie sich die Finger Eragons in meinen Umhang krallten und er die Umarmung erwiderte, wie ein Ertrinkender die rettende Hand. Musste ich mich schlecht fühlen deswegen? Keine zehn Meilen entfernt schlief Arya in ihrem Bett in einem Gasthaus, während ich hier, ohne die Erlaubnis von irgendjemanden mit Eragon sprach.

Nein, ich musste mich deswegen nicht schlecht fühlen, wirklich nicht. Denn das hatte ich schon die letzten Monate zur Genüge getan.

 

Als ich die Umarmung wieder etwas lösen wollte, ließ mich Eragon jedoch nicht, drückte mich noch fester an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge, wo ich seinen warmen Atem spüren konnte. Allein das ließ mir schon einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Ich konnte Dorns verhaltenes Lachen in meinem Kopf hören und ich hätte ihn dafür am liebsten geschimpft. Er war derjenige, mit dem ich die letzten Monate am meisten über meine Gefühle gesprochen hatte. Er wusste alles von mir, denn es hätte auch gar nicht anders sein können.

 

„Eragon?“ fragte ich schließlich leise.

 

Dieser löste sich nun langsam von mir und ich blickte in das äußerst rote Gesicht des Jüngeren. Seine Augen waren feucht, als ob er weinen müsste, seine Wangen heiß und rot. Ich verstand nicht ganz, was das jetzt zu bedeuten hatte, bis ich seine Lippen auf den meinen fühlte.

 

Ich war zu überrascht, um im ersten Moment etwas dagegen zu tun, doch mit einem Mal kam es auch über mich. Ich zog Eragon näher zu mir, vergrub meine Hände in seinem Umhang.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war es eigentlich der unromantischste Kuss, den wir hätten haben können. Beobachtet von unseren Drachen und mitten in einem arschkalten Hof, einer alten Ruine. Doch für uns hätte es in diesem Moment nichts besseres geben können.

 

Eragon verlor den Halt, da seine Knie nachgaben und ich musste ihn herhalten. Langsam ließ ich mich mit ihm zusammen auf den Boden sinken, zog ihn vorsichtig auf meinen Schoß, um ihn nicht zu verletzen.

Ich trennte mich langsam von ihm, sah ihm tief in die Augen, küsste sanft seine leicht geschwollenen Lippen. Eragon vergrub sein Gesicht erneut in meiner Halsbeuge, während ich langsam meinen Umhang löste. Dieser fiel raschelnd zu Boden und ich legte Eragon darauf, ich mich selbst seitlich neben ihn.

 

Ich fragte mich insgeheim, wann wir eigentlich diese unsichtbare Grenze zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe überschritten hatten. War es noch gewesen, als wir noch zusammen unsere Zeit miteinander verbrachten, oder erst, als wir voneinander getrennt waren? Doch je länger ich darüber nachdachte, eine Antwort würde ich sowieso nicht erhalten.

 

Eragons Hand strich nun über meine Brust, den weichen Stoff meines schwarzen Hemdes, während meine Finger die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht wischten. Dabei streifte ich die spitzen Ohren des Jüngeren. Wie sehr er sich doch verändert hatte. Und das nicht nur äußerlich, denn er war ziemlich erwachsen geworden, wie ich feststellen musste. Nein, auch seelisch und geistig war er gewachsen.

 

Ich schloss meine Augen, als ich seine Lippen an der empfindlichen Haut meines Halses spürte, konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ich war mir dennoch noch immer der Anwesenheit unserer beiden Drachen bewusst. Aber sie wegzuschicken hätte nichts gebracht, sie hätten dennoch alles auf eine andere Art und Weise gesehen. So bat ich Dorn im stillen, uns wenigstens vor dem kalten Wind zu schützen, indem er seine Flügel über uns spannte.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten mich die Lippen des Blonden bereits wieder gefangen genommen. Auch er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, lag auch schon halb auf mir. Sein Umhang hatte bereits den Weg zu meinem gefunden und langsam nestelte Eragon an meinem Hemd herum. Ich richtete mich ein Stück auf, sodass er es mir ohne weitere Umschweife über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Auch ich tat das gleiche bei ihm und dank Dorns und Saphiras Schutz fror uns auch nicht.

Ich konnte von diesen unwiderstehlichen Lippen einfach nicht genug bekommen und zog Eragons Gesicht wieder an mich heran. Seine Hände legten sich an meine Wangen, während seine Zunge nun frech in meinen Mund eindrang. Während er so auf mir saß, löste ich langsam die Kordeln an seiner Hose und diese rutschte nur zu gern und freiwillig von seinen Hüften.

Der Blonde stöhnte leise, als somit auch sein hartes Glied in die Freiheit entlassen wurde.

 

„Murtagh … ich ...“ Ich legte meinen Finger auf seine Lippen.

 

„Sshhh, ich weiß.“

 

Sanft hob ich ihn nun ein Stück hoch und zog den braunen Stoff gänzlich von seinen Beinen. Anschließend bettete ich ihn wieder unter mich, sodass er auf dem Bauch lag. Selbst im Dunkel der Nacht konnte ich die tiefe Rotfärbung auf Eragons Wangen noch erkennen.

Ich küsste nun von seinem Nacken abwärts, über seine Wirbelsäule. Eragons Finger krallten sich in den Stoff unserer Umhänge. Ab etwa der Hälfte ließ ich meine Zunge sanft hinabgleiten, zwischen seine Pobacken, was ihn laut nach Luft schnappen ließ und er einen erstaunten Blick über seine Schulter warf. Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, versuchte ihm somit die Angst zu nehmen.

Meine Hände streichelten seinen Rücken, massierten seine Seiten, während meine Zunge wieder zwischen seine Pobacken glitt. Ich umspielte sanft seinen Eingang, was ihn laut Stöhnen ließ. Es war nicht gerade leicht in dieser Situation, nicht einfach über ihn herzufallen, doch ich konnte mich genügend beherrschen.

Während ich ihn nun so bearbeitete, wanderten meine Hände selbst zu meiner Hose und ich zog sie mir aus. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl, nicht mehr in dieser Enge gefangen zu sein und ich seufzte leise auf.

 

„Murtagh … bitte!“

 

Der flehende Ton in der Stimme des Blonden ließ mich aufblicken. Dieser Anblick, den er mir bot, war einfach göttlich. Seine Finger in den dunklen Stoff gegraben, der Blick über seine Schulter, den er mir zuwarf, so voller Verlangen, voller Lust und Leidenschaft sowie blanker Erregung, dazu passend die Röte auf seinen Wangen. Wie hätte ich da länger widerstehen können?

Langsam kam ich nun über ihn, rieb mein hartes Glied an seinem Hintern.

 

„Entspann dich!“ flüsterte ich sanft in sein Ohr.

 

Ich begann in ihn einzudringen. Eragons Aufschrei war nicht schmerzerfüllt, sondern von purer Lust gekennzeichnet. Es fiel mir auch nicht sonderlich schwer, in ihn zu gleiten. Es war, als hätte er schon lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet.

Als ich ganz in ihn versunken war, verharrte ich einen Moment in dieser Position, um es ein wenig genießen zu können, diese heiße Enge um mich herum. Meine Hände hatte ich sanft über Eragons geschoben, sodass sich unsere Finger ineinander verflochten hatten.

Der Jüngere war es nun, der sich langsam zu bewegen begann, mich somit zum stöhnen brachte. Ich ließ Eragon das Tempo vorgeben, löste jedoch eine meiner Hände und ließ sich zwischen seine Beine gleiten, damit ich auch seine Erregung im Rhythmus zu unseren Stößen massieren konnte.

Es war als würde es keine Zeit und keinen Raum mehr geben in diesem Moment. Es gab nur uns beide.

 

Langsam steigerte Eragon das Tempo immer weiter, wodurch auch ich mich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte. Ich drang immer wieder aus und wieder in ihn ein, was ihn noch lauter Stöhnen ließ. Diese Laute würden sich für immer in mein Gedächtnis brennen, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Als ich erneut tief in Eragon eindrang, konnte ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten und kam mit einem heiseren Aufschrei in ihm. Ich keuchte, während ich mich aus ihm zurückzog und ich spürte den fragenden Blick Eragons auf mir.

Natürlich war es für ihn noch nicht zu Ende.

Ich drehte ihn jetzt auf den Rücken, legte seine Schenkel auf meinen Schultern ab, während ich wieder zwischen seine Beine tauchte. Langsam ließ ich zwei Finger tief in ihn eindringen, suchte den empfindlichen Punkt. Ebenso nahm ich seine harte feuchte Erregung nun in meinen Mund, ließ meine Zunge leicht damit spielen.

 

Eragons Finger gruben sich beinahe schon grob in meine Haare. Ich ließ meine Lippen nun auf und ab gleiten, saugte sanft an der Härte in meinem Mund, während meine Finger Eragon weiter ausfüllten. Mit einem Mal verkrampfte er sich und ich dachte schon, ich hätte ihm wehgetan, doch folgte nach einem kurzen ein heiserer Lustschrei des Blonden und selbst mit vollem Mund brachte ich noch ein Grinsen zustande. Ich hatte ihn also gefunden. Immer wieder ließ ich nun meine Finger über die kleine Erhebung gleiten, bis ich die leichten Kontraktionen um meine Finger herum spüren konnte.

Auch die Bewegungen meiner Lippen intensivierte ich noch einmal und spürte, wie sich Eragon schließlich in mir ergoss.

Erschöpft glitten seine Hände aus meinen Haaren und ich löste mich von seinem Glied, um mich neben ihn fallen zu lassen. Ich brachte es nicht übers Herz, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, zog den Jüngeren nur in eine sanfte Umarmung, welcher sich augenblicklich an mich kuschelte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und ich war eingeschlafen. Glücklich darüber, Eragon endlich für mich zu haben.

 

Als die Sonne langsam über den Hügeln aufging, erwachte ich aus meinem Schlaf. Ich fröstelte leicht und als ich auf die Seite neben mir fasste, war diese leer und kalt. Erschrocken fuhr ich auf und blickte mich um.

Dorns Blick verriet mir, dass er nicht mehr da war.

_/Er hat gesagt, er würde dich wieder finden und du solltest dir keine Sorgen mehr um ihn machen./_

Ich nickte. Ich musste Eragon schließlich glauben.

Dennoch legte ich meinen Kopf auf die Knie und meine Hände in den Nacken, ehe mein Blick in den Himmel wanderte, wo noch einige Sterne zu sehen waren.

Ja, ich war mir sicher, wir würden uns wiedersehen.

Eines Tages.

Wenn endlich Frieden in unser Land gekehrt war.

 

**Fin**


End file.
